This invention relates to a dendrochronological method for the study of annual growing seasons and tree species over an extended period of time. It relates particularly to a method for accurately determining the age or authenticity of timber structures or other wooden objects. The invention is especially useful for archeological studies by which the exact age of old timber structures, such as houses, churches, bridges and the like can be easily and accurately determined.
The usual ways of dating timber structures, such as an old house, have been to use old deeds and other written documents, if available, or through the use of architectural styles and construction details. These prior techniques are frequently imperfect and inaccurate especially in very old structures where written documentation does not exist and the structure has gone through several renovations.
While there have been other dendrochronological methods and techniques tried in the past either to study the climate of a region or to attempt to date the age of old timber structures, none of these earlier methods or techniques produced results that could be considered accurate and reliable.